


I Spy

by talxns



Series: Faustus Family Matters [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Luka POV, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Recreational Drug Use, Shotacon, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talxns/pseuds/talxns
Summary: Luka can't help but to spy on his daddy and brother's playtime.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Series: Faustus Family Matters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Claude is a pretty bad dad.  
> FYI the works in this series aren't in any particular order (as of right now).

Daddy is home this weekend, and the house smells terrible. Even in his own room, Luka can't escape the skunky aroma. Since Daddy didn’t have to work, he spent his time relaxing at home. That included playing with Alois and smoking.

Alois had ushered him to play by himself in his room for a little bit while he and Daddy relaxed in the living room. Now, Luka is bored of his books and toys and wants more than anything to see what his brother and daddy are doing.

He opens the bedroom door and peeks down the hallway, creeping out of his room and toward the living area when he’s sure no one is walking around.

The smell is even worse now that he’s closer, and Luka has to swallow profusely in order not to cough on the smoke lingering in the air. As he approaches, he can hear the sound of the television being on.

Luckily, there is a half wall separating the hall and the living space, giving Luka a good hiding place to peek from.

Daddy is sitting back on the couch, Alois sitting on his lap with his head nestled comfortably into his neck. Daddy’s golden eyes are on the television, staring blankly at it, unseeing. His right hand’s fingers cradle a long brown lit cigarette, the source of all of the smoke. His left hand lays claim on Alois’s right leg, fingertips underneath short shorts, grasping at the smooth inner fat of his brother’s thigh.

Luka watches as the man brings the long cigarette to his lips and gently sucks on it, his chest rising and lifting Alois up gently. Then he’s nuzzling his nose against Alois’s ear, making the child turn his head toward him and open his bleary eyes.

Their lips meet but don’t push as Daddy opens his mouth and gently blows his smoke past Alois’s lips. Alois sucks in gently, inhaling the white cloud and blowing it back out with a few small coughs. Daddy’s hand presses soothingly on his back, his thumb rubbing circles, and Alois settles against his neck again.

Luka is surprised to see his brother smoking, but he figures that he did other grown-up things all the time, and so maybe this was just normal.

Daddy leans forward to tap the cigarette against a shallow glass bowl on the coffee table, and that’s when Alois gently sits up.

“...water,” Luka hears, only having time enough to see them kiss briefly before Alois stands up and starts making his way toward the kitchen.

Luka ducks quickly, pressing against the wall as his brother passes.

He dares to peek up at Daddy, who’s smoking from his brown cigarette again and rubbing his hand on his crotch. Luka’s eyes widen when Daddy undoes his pants and pulls his penis out from his clothes. What is he doing?

He wraps his hand around his already big penis and starts pumping it up and down lazily, pulling the skin back and forth.

Footsteps from the kitchen make Luka duck again, hiding from view. He even closes his own eyes, though he knows it’ll do him no good.

When he hears Alois’s voice, he’s sure he’s been caught, until he listens to the words and realizes who he’s saying them to.

“Excited, Daddy?”

Luka shivers in relief that he hasn’t been spotted.

“It’s your little ass. Come here.”

Luka hears the soft sound of skin smacking skin and his brother moaning. Luka’s own skin prickles. Did Daddy just hit Alois? It didn’t sound very hard, but...

Luka peeps over the wall again. Alois is back on Daddy’s lap, and Daddy’s hand is gripping onto Alois’s butt cheek through his shorts, squeezing and jiggling it.

His brother purrs enthusiastically, beginning to bounce in Daddy’s lap against his hand. Daddy grabs his dick and slides it up under Alois’s shorts, the tip poking between Alois’s butt cheeks under the fabric.

“Oh, Daddy,” Alois sighs.

“Tell Daddy what you need,” Daddy murmurs, continuing to shake his child’s ass on his tented cockhead. Their faces press against one another.

“Put it in me, Daddy,” Alois pleads, breath against Daddy’s face, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. “Fuck me, please!”

Daddy groans, impatient hands pulling the little shorts off Alois’s body and down his supple legs until they’re caught on an ankle. He leans down to the coffee table again, plucking up a plastic bottle and dripping slimy liquid onto his fingers. Luka listens as his brother whines and squirms in anticipation before Daddy is sliding his fingers against his butt hole and... Luka can’t believe it! Daddy is putting his finger inside Alois’s butt!

Luka watches tensely as Daddy’s middle finger is swallowed up by Alois, the slimy fluid making it slip in easily. He looks up to his brother’s face to see his reaction.

His brother’s angelic face is blushed and his lips are parted to pant until they are pressed together into humming moans and groans.

Daddy slides his ring finger into Alois too and grips the boy’s body with his thumb and other fingers as he seemingly digs deeply inside him, knuckles deep. Alois chokes out a moan when Daddy finds whatever he was looking for.

“There we are,” Daddy hums, his hand jerking rapidly up into Alois. “Did Daddy find your special spot?”

Alois cries out, body shaking as his insides are rubbed. Luka feels completely helpless and confused. Why would Daddy be doing this? Is Alois okay?

As Luka is gaining the courage to stand up from behind the wall and confront Daddy, he hears Alois’s moans.

“Yes, more Daddy, more,” he cries, hips moving against Daddy’s fingers as his index is shoved up inside too.

Could it be that Alois is enjoying this? Why else would he ask for more? Luka swallows and furrows his brow. He knows Daddy gets upset when interrupted. He resolves to stay behind the partition, since maybe Alois is actually having fun after all.

Daddy grunts as he pulls his hand out from Alois’s butt, wiping his fingers against his hard dick. “Can’t have you being too loose, can we, baby,” he murmurs.

Alois shivers and shakes his head, closing his eyes and pressing his mouth hard against Daddy’s. Luka gets goosebumps as he sees how Daddy watches Alois kiss him with hooded eyes.

Alois’s face crumples slightly against the kiss with a moan as daddy pushes the tip of his cock into his hole. Only then does Daddy shut his eyes, licking deeply into his brother’s mouth as his hips press upward, sinking an inch farther into the child’s body.

Luka’s stomach does flips. He’s never seen anything like this before. As far as Luka knew, those body parts have nothing to do with each other. They didn’t go together.

Apparently not. Apparently they do. Because now Daddy has sunk his older brother almost halfway down his thick erection.

Daddy groans, his head falling back. His hands grope and squeeze at Alois’s butt, pulling the cheeks apart and pushing his cock farther up inside. Alois chokes back cries against Daddy’s neck.

“You’re doing good, baby... Ugh, so _good_...” Daddy groans, his cock twitching up into the child’s heat. “Bite Daddy’s neck,” he says, moaning when Alois’s teeth grind against his neck and sink delicately into his skin.

Alois whimpers against Daddy, squeaking when a slippery two inches are quickly sucked into him.

Daddy grunts, sliding those inches out and back in again a few times and reveling in the slick friction. “Yes,” he hisses, pumping up and down with controlled thrusts. “Tell daddy how it feels.”

“Feels so good, Daddy,” Alois moans, hips meeting each thrust. Daddy smacks Alois’s rump again.

“That’s my boy,” Daddy praises while panting, thrusting deeper bit by bit until he has the child bottomed out completely.

Luka’s hands can’t help but grip tightly to the top of the wall as he watches his brother be completely impaled. His lip quivers under his teeth when he hears Alois groan. He feels like he’s in a nightmare.

“I’m close, Daddy, I’m really close,” Alois pants, his fingernails pressing into Daddy’s shoulders and hips stuttering in their movements.

Daddy’s hand snakes its way between them, his arm jerking rapidly. Alois is suddenly crying out, shivers wracking his body as he convulses in the man’s lap.

They slow to a stop and sit still for a few minutes, taking a break from roughhousing. Alois looks so small against Daddy’s big chest. The top of his head only comes up on Daddy’s collarbones, his waist twice as small as Daddy’s. Was it fair to play with such a smaller partner? Daddy obviously had the advantage.

“I love you, Daddy, I love you,” his older brother is sobbing softly after his outburst, rubbing his face against Daddy’s chest and breathing hard.

“I love you too baby, more than anything,” Daddy responds, nuzzling his face into soft blond hair and caressing up and down his back under fabric of the thin shirt he wears.

Luka’s heart tightens at the tender moment. He realizes that he doesn’t understand this game at all. At one moment they look like they are fighting, but the next, they are soft and gentle and sweet.

Right on time, Daddy starts rolling his hips again, rocking them up and down softly, holding Alois down to his chest with a hand on his back.

Alois’s shaking is over, his body left slumped against Daddy’s chest, exhausted. Daddy is still grunting, still thrusting up and making Alois’s butt shake with every push. He continues for a couple minutes, his breathing getting more and more forceful.

“Almost there, baby,” he breathes, gripping the child’s hips and thrusting them down onto his cock roughly despite Alois’s laxity.

“Uugh, shit,” Daddy groans, his movements slowing and stopping all together with Alois’s butt rooted in his lap. He pants, leaning his head back to rest against the cushion on the back of the couch.

“Was it good, Daddy?” Luka barely hears Alois whisper, his blond head raised to look at Daddy and little hands coming to stroke his damp hair away from his face lovingly.

“Magnificent. You’re such a good fuck,” Daddy murmurs back, his hands giving Alois’s thighs a soft squeeze. “Lean back for me, angel. Let me see how much of a mess I made in you.”

Alois does as told, shifting his weight backward and planting his hands on Daddy’s knees for balance. Thin legs straighten and rest on either side of Daddy’s hips, spreading to give the man a good view of the area he’d been laying into.

Luka can’t see as much anymore, but he decides he’s seen enough. His tummy still feels queasy and strange at seeing something he wasn’t meant to. Hoping the droning sound of the television will conceal the noise from his footsteps, Luka sneaks back to his room down the hall.

He tries his best to forget, but the images are burned into his mind’s eye. When Alois comes to tuck him in an hour later, he resolves to ask if he’s alright after his roughhousing with Daddy. He feels guilty for leaving his room when he wasn’t supposed to, but he can’t go to sleep without making sure Alois is okay.

“I saw you playing rough with Daddy,” Luka whispers sheepishly, cheeks feeling warm.

“What?” Alois suddenly looks pale. “What did you see, Luka?”

“I saw you and Daddy, on the couch,” he says, not wanting to explain further out of embarrassment. His tummy feels like it’s in knots after his confession.

Alois is hesitant, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. “You’re not supposed to see that, Luka. That’s me and Daddy’s special time.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Luka whimpers, his guilt burning in his eyes.

“It’s—It’s okay. Don’t cry,” Alois says, stroking Luka’s hair softly.

Cry? Was he crying? He blinks, noticing the wetness against his eyelashes. He hadn’t realized he was getting so worked up about this, but he truly was worried about his brother.

“I don’t want Daddy to hurt you,” Luka says, trying to control his breath from hitching.

“He’s not, he doesn’t hurt me. We are just playing grown-up games. We are having fun,” Alois says. “But you can’t tell anyone that we are playing games together. Please, Luka. Promise me.” His brother’s eyes are imploring as he sticks his pinky up.

Luka takes his hand out from under his covers and wraps his pinky around Alois’s. “Okay. I promise.” They wiggle their hands against each other, pinkies locked. “Will Daddy be mad?”

Alois looks a little conflicted again. “I won’t tell him you saw,” he says finally. “It’s our little secret—as long as you don’t tell anyone, and don’t spy on us again,” he warns gently, squeezing the little finger against his.

“Okay, I promise,” Luka says, smiling back when Alois’s lips curl into a soft smile.

“Good,” Alois says, releasing his brother’s hand and leaning over him to kiss his forehead. “Have sweet dreams. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Luka nods and yawns. “G’night.”

As long as Alois is happy, Luka decides he will be happy too.


End file.
